


Confused

by MissLightfoot23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Misunderstandings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23
Summary: Me and Barley find love through our friendship





	Confused

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this one

  
Confused

  
I was finishing up work when my best friend comes up to me " Hey! Wanna get some dinner? " I looked at him and smiled " Sure, Barley. " Barley pulls me towards his van and hops in " Come on! I'm starving, girl! " I rolled my eyes at him while I hopped in and buckled my seat belt " Okay, I hear you, it was a pretty long day. " Barley pushed in a cassette " Let's rock out! " I couldn't help but smile at him for being so silly " Your crazy, Barley! " Barley stuck his tongue out at me and started singing " You know you want me! " I fell on the van floor " Hahaha, Barley! Stop! Your singing sucks! " Then he sang even louder " And you know I want ya! " I sat up and stuck my tongue out at him " Barley, where would I'd be without ya stupid ass? " We pulled up to a diner and I hopped out " Alrighty! Let's get us some food! " Barley shook his head " Marie, I think you're the crazy one here. " I got right in his face " Fine! Dare me to do something crazy! " Barley looks around " Kiss me! I dare you to kiss me! " I didn't expect him to dare me to do that but I played along with it " Fine but don't call me pretty! " I grabbed his face and kissed him " Wow, Marie, I'd never expected you to go through with it but I'm happy. " I turned away and started walking towards the diner " I'm starving now! " Barley followed me into the diner but I didn't quite feel the same and I tripped " Shit! " Barley caught me and pulled me in " I can't have you falling for me yet, at least let me buy you dinner. " I was so fucking confused because normally he'd let me fall and laugh at me " B-Barley.....you shouldn't get too close to me.......I'm not worthy........ " 

  
Barley raises one eyebrow as he looks at me " Hey, wanna know something? I wanna fuck you. " I pushed him away and turned my back " B-Barley! I can't! We're best friends and I don't wanna ruin our friendship! " Barley stood up and tapped my shoulder " Marie? You won't ruin anything because someone told me that your falling in love with me. " I started tearing up as Barley reached around me and hugged me " Barley? What will people say? I've never been in love before and I'm so scared that I'll screw up. " I tried pushing his large hands away but he just held me even closer " Please, don't push me away, I'm your best friend and I promise to never hurt you in any way. " Barley was being so different and so romantic that I broke down " Barley! I do love you! I wanna be with you! I hate it when I see other girls hanging around you! Your mine! I'm so very sorry! " Barley turned me around and kissed me " Marie? I've always been yours, you just haven't seen it yet until now. " I cuddled close and looked up at him " Barley? This is still kinda scary, being in love. " Barley smiles softly at me while he caresses my face " Oh baby, I'll show you what love really is. " I was still hesitant about loving someone " B-Barley? I'm a v-v........nevermind...... " Barley sat me down and grinned at me " Your a what? Speak up. " I tried looking away but he slammed the table " Tell me now! Or I could leave. " 

  
I quickly realized that Barley was an alpha and a dominant one at that " No! Please don't leave me! " Barley was staring right at me like I was something to eat " Well! Get on with it! " I was shaking as I looked up at him " I-I'm a v-virgin! I'm so scared to have sex! " Barley grins at me devilishly as he slips off his shoe and rubs my leg " A virgin? Oh boy, I'm gonna make you cry out for me. " I was feeling nervous but he changed his mind about dinner "Let's go! Get in the van! And I'm not even asking! " I stood up as he did " Barley? You're making me feel nervous. " Barley grabs my neck and looks right into my eyes " Oooohhhhh yeeeaaaahhhh, I've waited too long for this to happen and I'm so hard from just thinking about what I'm gonna do to you. " I squeaked as he pushed me out the doors and lead me to the van " Fuck me, I might break you. " Barley opened the sliding door and pushed me in " Barley! " Barley just looked at me while he climbed over me " I promise to be gentle. " Being the stupid ass that I am, I pushed him down when he tried to take my pants off " I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! " I ran from Barley's van " I know she's in love with me but why did she push me away? Did someone hurt her? " I was sitting at my apartment when my phone beeped " Marie? Can we talk about this? I'm sorry if I moved too fast and you weren't ready but I love you so much. " I shut my phone off but a few minutes later, someone is knocking on my door " Marie? Can we talk? " 

  
I walked up to the door and pressed my ear against it " Marie? Please let me in, I'm so sorry about scaring you, and please know that I'll never force you to do anything. " I opened the door " Barley? I'm so sorry about running away like that, can you forgive me? " Barley opened the door even more and hugged me " It's okay, I understand and I'm not going anywhere. " I watched him close and lock my door " Please let me help you with whatever you're going through. " I nodded as he sat me down on my couch " Marie? Tell me what's going on, you've always shared everything with me and you've cried on my shoulder plenty of times. " I looked at him with submissive eyes " Barley......I'm scared of being loved.......I know it sounds stupid but I don't know how to love or receive love...... " Barley kissed me gently " Marie......you need my love.......I know it's gonna be hard in the beginning but do you still trust me? " I kissed him back " Yes, I trust you. " Barley laid me down gently and pulled down my pants " Shhhh, I'm here. " My heart was pounding like crazy " Barley.......I'm scared...... " Barley looked at me with intense lust in his eyes " Shhhh, it's okay, there's no reason to be scared. " I tried to push away his large hand as he reached for my underwear " Marie? Please let me see your body. " I was shaking as he pulled them down " Don't stare! " Barley tapped my thigh as he placed his other hand on my pussy " Why? It looks so tasty and so sweet. " 

  
I was trying so hard to push him away but he was just too strong " Marie? Please stop fighting me, we're making love tonight so please calm down and surrender to me. " I melted at his words " B-Barley......that was super romantic of you.......I'm ready....... " Barley unzipped his shorts and slicked his massive cock " I'm so happy to hear that but I need inside of you right now. " He lined himself up with me " Keep your eyes on me. " My body was shaking as I took deep breathes as he entered me " Ow, it hurts. " Barley bottomed out inside " Marie? I love you. " I was aching so bad that he had to hold me down " Breathe, it'll feel better soon. " Then he started licking and biting my ears " No.....stop.....they're too sensitive..... " Barley gave off this scent that made me even weaker " Oh yeah, well just the more reason to bite them. " I got on my hands and knees, trying to crawl away " This is too much...... " Barley grabbed onto my hips and shoved his massive cock back inside " Shhhhh, let me love you. " I started to feel better " Barley? I love you so much. " Barley couldn't hold himself back any longer " Fuck!! Agghhhh!! " I felt his hot and thick cum pouring deep inside me " Barley!! Ahhhhh!! " He pulled out and kissed me " That was amazing, I'm so happy we can be like this with each other. " I looked up at him " Me too, I love you. " Barley smiles at me " I love you too. " Then he sits me in his lap " Will you be my girlfriend? " 

**Author's Note:**

> What will I say to Barley?


End file.
